bookclubfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Bloody18/Third Sleeper Reviews - Mistborn, by Brandon Sanderson
Hello everyone! Today I will be reviewing Mistborn, by Brandon Sanderson! Information about this book: *Series: Mistborn/The Cosmere *Page count: 657 (this is for the mass market paperback edition) *Publication date: July 31st, 2007 *Publishing house: Tor Fantasy, an imprint of Tom Doherty Associates LLC publishing company *Average GoodReads rating: 4.39 stars out of a possilbe 5 *Also known as: Mistborn: The Final Empire or The Final Empire '' Part 1: Introduction After his debut novel, ''Elantris, was published and was praised by literary critics, Brandon Sanderson was heralded as the “newest master story teller in fantasy.” Mistborn, also known as''Mistborn: The Final Empire'', the praise only increased for Mr Sanderson. He became so popular that he was chosen to complete Robert Jordan’s The Wheel of Time series after Jordan’s passing. It is safe to say that Brandon Sanderson has quickly become a staple in the fantasy genre. Part 2: My Thoughts Mistborn is considered one of Sanderson's best works by his fans, and while I can’t compare it to his other adult books as I have not read them, I can definitely understand the hype for this book. With it’s interesting magic system (or should that be systems?), realistic and lively characters, and (mostly) original plot, Mistborn sounds like it is the perfect fantasy. That, however, is not exactly the case. The pacing in this book was not what it should have been. There were moments when Kelsier, one of the main characters, would go off and do some things(don’t want to be spoilery), but most of these scenes were incredibly boring to me. I understand how they related to the plot, and I guess they were needed, however they just weren't enjoyable to read. Another thing that I disliked, however this may just be personal, is the character Spook (also called Lestibournes). Spook is a character from the Eastern Dominance, and as such, he has an accent. This sounds really interesting, and it could have been, but his accent was so difficult to understand, that I found myself just beginning to not care about him as a character because I couldn’t get close to him. It isn't a very big complaint, but it was one that I found myself often thinking. Part 3: Conclusion In conclusion, Mistborn was a great novel. The ending left a bit to be desired, however there are three more books in this subset of the Mistborn series (there are other books, though they follow different characters and take place further in the future), so there is room to improve. I would recommend this to anybody who likes high or epic fantasy. If you love a good heist story, this is probably the book for you. If you love good characters, this is probably the book for you. I rated this four stars on Goodreads, and on a scale of 1 to 10, with 10 being amazing, I would give this book a solid 8.5. It wasn't perfect, but it was an enjoyable read for the most part. Best wishes, Bran! P.P.P.S. Don’t wake the third sleeper. Category:Blog posts Category:Book Reviews